


Make Love To Me, My Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, Fluff, Gay Smut, Husbands, Jared is a marine, M/M, Top Jared, but they are still hot, cuteness, in love boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jared comes home from deployment, Jensen is obviously there to welcome him home...fluff and smoking hot smut ensues.I’m warning you you’re gonna have cavities after this...and also probably a nose bleed...it’s pretty hot. Been wanting to write this favorite idea of mine for a while and finally got around to it.Just saying this ship gives me life.





	Make Love To Me, My Love

Eight months. The longest eight moments of his life. Every aching, lonely, miserable second had been drawn out in torture. Jared knew it was hard. He was happy to serve his country...but every time he left it was harder...harder and harder. His footsteps leading away from everything dear to him, everything that meant something to him. Everything his heart called for, begged for, bled for. Fuck, it took a lot of will power to do it, it took thinking of not having anything to come back home to. That was the only way he did it. Do it for home...do it for the love of his life, that smile and those sparkling emerald eyes that fucking light that lit the very flame of life in his own chest.

He wants to knock the man over in front of him as they descend from the plane. He wants to jump over the guide rails and just fucking dash around the airport until he finds his life. But he waits, keeps going strong till the end even though his heart is trying to fly out of his throat. As he reaches the bottom step, he looks up scanning the crowd of families coming to meet their loved ones for his very own special dear one.

Those steps that had walked away now dash forward. Now they walk, now they run towards his life, his purpose...the very meaning of his being. The prettiest green eyes, the cutest freckles, those fucking lips, Jesus Christ! They’re sexier this time, have they gotten sexier? That's the only explanation. Small build...well smaller than Jared, fluffy sand brown hair covered in a cute, dorky little beanie that makes Jared’s knees wanna give out

Jensen.

Jensen Padalecki. The man who’d taken his name, who’d been with him through thick and thin...the man he fought for, left for and came home for...and apparently the man who got hotter every passing day. His breath is gone and his feet surge forward on their own, knowing where Jared needs to be. 

"Jen!" He gasps out, not much voice available and then he's burying his face in that warm shoulder, threading his fingers into that hair, throwing the beanie somewhere far behind him. Jensen’s arms come up around him pulling him heavenly close, bleeding their body parts and heat together...fuck, every time he comes back it gets worse...or better he doesn’t even know. All he knows is their souls are melding together, inevitably sinking into one another more every moment, second of their combined existence.

"Jay, fuck, Jay, I missed you!" He can hear those sweet tears, oh god, so sweet...

"I know baby, I know, everyday, felt everyday away from you." He draws back and holds Jensen’s head still in front of him, studies that gorgeous face carefully up close, "Every day like a fucking thousand years." He whispers as he finally lowers his mouth to Jensen's in a kiss he’s been thinking about for eight months and sixteen hours, thirty-two minutes and eight seconds not that he can think even a half of that thought right now.

Jensen groans like he’s falling apart right there, hands coming up to grip Jared’s hair, then down his neck, feeling the corded muscles and over his huge pecs, (Jensen had a thing for Jared’s pecs, just a fact.) 

Jared simply mouths around Jensen’s for a moment, drowning in the feeling of those soft, so deep and pillowy blissful lips. Then he rocks their gasping, open mouths together licking around Jensen’s mouth, tasting him, god finally, and laying claim to what was his again. Jensen latches onto Jared’s shirt and leans his body up into his bigger build like he’d fall if Jared wasn’t there and yes, shit, yes this was his man. 

"Jay..." Jensen’s whispers as his husband finally releases his mouth and trails his spit-slick lips down his jaw line and latches onto the skin beneath his ear suckling softly...his spot, he closes his eyes and simply glories in it. This was his spot. 

"Jay." Jensen says again softly and pushing at his chest and Jared concedes pulling away with a pouty grunt of dissatisfaction. Jensen laughs at him, eyes crinkling with true happiness making Jared’s stomach bunch and knot in perfect joy too. "Lemme look at you." Jensen husks, reaching up on his tiptoes and hands on either of Jared’s cheeks, like he was getting to know him again, really he was just glorying in it too...this was his spot.

"Did you get taller?" He asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Jared let’s out a loud sincere laugh. 

"Maybe you got shorter, baby."

Jensen tries to send him a cross glare but fails, his smile and eyes shining too brightly. "You have more freckles..." Jared marvels, trailing a light finger tip under his eyes and over the bridge of his cute little nose.

Jensen blushes and grabs his hand placing a soft kiss on the palm of it making Jared shiver, "C'mon...let’s go home."

Home. What the fuck sounded more glorious than that? ...Fuck yes, take me home Jensen. Take me home with you, don’t care where it is as long as you’re there...

He encircles Jensen’s shoulders with his arm and presses his nose into that sweet smelling hair as they turn to leave the airport. When they get to Jensen’s car there’s a slight delay. Jared pushes him up against the side, hands low on his hips as he simply ravishes that sexy mouth. Would climb inside of it if he could.

Jensen lays back against the metal, freely giving himself up to it. Up to Jared, whose thumbs slip under his shirt and under the waist line of his pants to rub slow circles on his hip bones, making him moan helplessly into Jared’s mouth. 

"Jay," he gasps, "Home, we got to go home. Then we can do whatever we want."

"Mmm," Jared starts huskily, resting his forehead against the cool metal of the car beside Jensen's head, trying to clear some of the cloud of intense desire and lust from his mind. "I missed our bed, fuck, yeah Jen let’s go home..."

Jensen laughs, fumbling for his keys, hands still shaking from Jared’s onslaught. "I think you mean you missed fucking me in our bed."

Jared suddenly crowds him him from behind against the door again, shoving his hips against Jensen’s ass. "I think you meant, that I meant that I missed making love to you on our bed."

Jensen’s closes his eyes swallowing thickly around the desire to just get Jared to fuck him in the backseat. "Yeah Jay, fuck yeah...eight shitty months of 'without you' I don’t really care."

Jared laughs deep and dirty behind him, chest vibrating on his back, "So eager Jen, love it." Jensen shivers as the huge warmth of his husband is suddenly gone and he’s left standing in front of the door.

"If you’re driving, c'mon," Jared snickers, "I’m ready to get home!"

Jensen couldn’t agree more. 

...as long as you’re here by my side Jay, I don’t care, as long as you’re here...

. . .

Jared loves their fucking house. He and Jensen had picked it out and bought it during their engagement. Working nights on the renovations they’d slowly turned it into their dream home. Jensen stops the car in the garage and sends Jared a blinding smile because they both loved it and they both understood how much it meant...this haven that was theirs and only theirs.

When Jensen unlocks the door and Jared steps in the smell hits him. Their smell. The air fresheners and candles Jensen likes...something amazing cooking, and there even though he’s been gone...'Jared and Jensen' smell underlying all the other perfect, normal homey scents. It was their space, their heaven, their safety. 

He heaves a huge content sigh, dropping his duffel on the floor in the foyer and leaning to undo his laces. Jensen leans on the door frame leading into the kitchen simply watching as he leans over to do it, watching the muscles ripple and bunch under his clothes. Jared flashes him a grin as he stands up, now sock footed and slings his arms low around Jensen’s waist, hands connecting just above his ass.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He asks archly, backing his smaller lover up until his back hits the cabinets.

"Just wondering who that huge, smoking hot marine in the foyer was." 

"Oh yeah? Say he was hot?" Jared asks, furrowing his brow in seriousness playing along with Jensen.

"Mmm," Jensen all but purrs, "So hot made me wanna say fuck it! And just let him take me..."

Jared shoves him hard against the cabinets, growling possessively even though he knows Jensen’s talking about him, his husband only tosses his head back and moans with sinful abandon, bucking his hips to rub his dick against Jared own hardening member.

"You. Are. Playing. With. Fire." He growls out against Jensen's ear, the smaller man shivers against him. "You. Are. Mine." He finishes, teeth already tugging at Jensen's earlobe and then slipping downwards to suck a love bite into the perfect, white flesh of his neck. Jensen moans again lays his head on Jared’s shoulder.

Time loses meaning as they simply stand there in each other’s embrace. Smelling in the familiar gut-clenching scents of each other, the feeling of love and want...of flirting but being able to take their time...they had all the time they could want.

"Dinner." Jensen says softly, as if just remembering himself. He slowly pulls out of Jared’s arms and draws away, a hesitant hand slipping over Jared’s chest before he fully walks away. Jared laughs.

"Anything you want me to do?" He asks and Jensen waves him off.

"It’s ready, just got to put it on the table, you should go change into something more comfortable."

"Yeah, good idea, I’ll be back." Jensen laughs as Jared gives him a quick kiss goodbye.

"I’ll be right here when you get back." He says, a fond smile bending his lips.

"I know." Jared concedes, "But you know..."

"Yeah I do," Jensen says softly, "Hurry back smoking hot marine." He winks saucily and Jared laughs all the way down to their room.

He opens the door and takes a running dive right into their bed. Taking in a huge breath, allowing every single muscle to fully relax. He rolls reluctantly off the mattress and walks to the closet. One side holds his stuff, the other, has Jensen’s...you can guess whose side looked neater. He shoves his face into Jensen's hanging clothes takes in a few deep breaths, lets that perfect, intoxicating smell make his head spin...

"Jared, we’re ready, c'mon already!"

"I’m coming!" He yells back quickly changing out his army clothes for sweats and t-shirt.

He comes to a dead stop in the door of the dining room. Their table is set simply but all-out. Cloth napkins, wine glasses and the proper number of silver ware. Candles are lit all down the table, their reflections flickering on the table's glossy finish. There is Jensen waiting for him smiling and so damn gorgeous. He feels tears prick his eyes, god, he’s so fucking lucky...this is what he gets...he gets this. 

"C'mon!" Jensen urges again, "I’m starving." And the leer in his tone let’s jared know dinner was only before sex because they needed strength for the marathon they were about to participate in. (Marathon sex, just to clear that up, hot, like smoking hot marathon sex.)

He sits down, draping the cloth napkin over his thigh "This is perfect." He whispers against Jensen’s lips as he gives him a thank you kiss.

"Better taste it first." Jensen returns with that smart alec, alluring lazy smile on his lips, eyes hooded as he watches Jared immediately dig in to the meal.

He groans, looking up to the ceiling then squeezing his eyes shut, "Fuck, Jen this is so good, baby, you can cook better than ever."

He watches that sweet blush spread over Jensen’s cheeks and he ducks his head down smiling shyly...Jared will always marvel at how quickly Jensen can go from sassy and spicy to shy and blushing...it was a giant turn on, one of the first things he remembers about Jensen.

Jensen begins to tuck in beside him after pouring them both a glass of their favorite red wine. "We can try all the new beers tomorrow." He promises. And Jared can’t fucking wait...but tonight...he can’t get past tonight yet... he’s been waiting for this night for so long...just this one night.

Jared burps loudly, earning a fond exasperated look from his husband. He holds up his hands apologetically, "Babe that was amazing, feel like a new man..."

"Lucky you’re cute." Jensen simply deadpans.

Jared rises, knocking his chair back and leans over him suddenly, making Jensen's chest hitch and he gasps under his breath as Jared shoves one of his knees onto the chair between Jensen's thighs. "Love it when you're sassy Jen." He slowly runs a hand into Jensen's hair and grips it roughly at the back pulling his neck so their eyes connect... "but I love it even more when you beg baby boy."

Jensen whimpers, eyes fixed on his waiting...waiting. 

Jared uses the hand in his hair to pull Jensen’s head back at a severe angle and leans devouring the gasping mouth, teeth pulling at the luscious bottom lip that had taunted Jared in all his dreams for the past eight months. His other hand comes up to rest on his lover’s neck, thumb running from the hallow of his throat up over his Adam’s apple to settle under his chin.

"Gonna remind every single part of you who I am, baby." 

"Anything you want." Jensen husks out, throat working to swallow in the difficult position.  
Jared laughs huskily and leans kissing him deeply again. Totally taking ownership of Jensen’s mouth. Roughly rocking their lips together, tongue fucking him deep and thorough, leaving Jensen breathless, lips swollen and huge and the hazy want burning in his eyes.

" I want you to get this cock ready baby boy, ready to split you wide open."

It had to be one of the hottest things about Jared...well other than his body and his hair, and his chest and his cock and fuck...those long, long legs. The dirty talk had been new to Jensen, and Jared wouldn’t shut up to him during sex and boy did it go straight Jensen’s libido...he loved it, it made him needy and shameless and so, so, so willing.

Jensen whimpers again as Jared reaches into his sweats and pulls them down under his hard dick, and leads it towards Jensen's beautiful fuckable lips. Jensen moans deep in his chest at the sight, can almost feel it inside him now...he’s feeling so empty, god so many months empty and alone.

He leans forward taking the head into his mouth, suckling on it, eyes slipping shut in bliss, that taste and feeling so good and familiar, been too long. He loves sucking Jared off, his husband stuffing him much too full of much too big cock, choking and gazing up with tearing eyes at that gorgeous face looking at him in awe and lost in lust and need.

Jared groans like he’s been punched in the gut and he runs both hands into Jensen's soft fluffy hair, bending over him, trying to stop himself from simply thrusting into Jensen’s perfect wetness. Jensen messily licks all down the huge cock soaking it, and making it dripping wet before he proceeds to slip it back into his mouth and down, down until his nose is buried in the soft curly hairs of Jared's treasure trail.

 

He purrs in satisfaction, vibrating the walls of his throat around Jared’s length inside him. The man above him moans brokenly and squeezes his eyes shut, giving in and beginning to shallowly thrust in and out of Jensen's mouth, offered up to him willingly, wide green eyes fixed on him eagerly. He bites his lip as he uses one hand on the back of Jensen’s head to push him into every thrust harder, Jensen runs his tongue over that vein on the under side of Jared’s cock and Jared groans jerking himself out quickly almost coming right there.

"Fuck, Jen. You’re so good at that, so good sweetheart..." he leans down and they share a messy gasping kiss, Jensen sharing the taste of Jared, sloppily licking over his tongue, his teeth and lips. Jared groans at the action as Jensen reaches up to grab the hem of his t-shirt and pulls it, Jared taking the initiative to strip it the rest of the way off.

Jensen’s eyes go more black then green looking over his lover. "Fuck Jay..." he gasps out, "Every time you come back bigger and sexier then ever, you have no idea what you do to me." 

Jared chuckles, his own fingers feverishly working on the buttons of Jensen's shirt, "I’ve got a little idea babe."

He pulls Jensen up out of the chair latching his mouth onto the now exposed collar bone hands smoothing down his chest and stomach down to his hips, sucks hard as his hands slip into the back of Jensen’s pants, groping and kneading his ass cheeks, groaning at the soft bouncy feeling.

"Been dreaming about this," He whispers into Jensen’s skin, "About you, about tasting you." 

Jensen keens, pressing his ass back into the huge hands on it, he ducks his head and Jared gives him what he wants, kissing him passionate and out of control as he undoes his button and pulls down the zipper, running two finger tips over the covered arc of his hard dick.

"Let’s take this to the bedroom." Jared whispers, hands slipping from the back of his pants and he leans gripping Jensen's thighs and hoisting him up, Jensen wraps his legs around Jared's waist and slings his arms around his neck. Jensen lets out a soft giggle and Jared pulls back and smiles softly at him, eyes hovering over his face.

"What?" Jensen asks, smile still in place.

"Nothing," Jared says softly, "It’s just that you’re so beautiful."

Jensen blushes and slaps him on the back, "Shut up." He giggles breathlessly again, eyes shining with happiness.

"What?" Jared says, shouldering his way into their room, "It’s true, the most beautiful boy in the world." 

"I’m a man now." Jensen says seriously just before Jared drops him to the bed and he lands with whoosh of air, immediately shuffling up the mattress, Jared following, moving above him like a predator.

"I know, but you’re always gonna be my baby boy," He says softly, with an evil smirk before he leans down and laves his hot tongue around one of Jensen's nipples, bending his head to take it in his mouth, to suck and bite at it as his hand squeezes and twists the other one. Jensen collapse off his elbows and throw his head back into the softness of pillows as he groans, arching his back up into the pleasure Jared is giving him.

Jared switches his mouth to the other sweet rosy bud and Jensen feels hands on his hips and fingers under the waist of his pants and underwear. Jared strips them off and down his legs with one sudden movement. Standing at the end of the bed grinning satisfied at the sight of Jensen completely naked and heaving breaths like he’d run a marathon. It was a gorgeous sight.

"Jay please..." Jensen says, looking down to him, holding out a hand when Jared stays staring and taking it all in for too long. Jared smirks at him but obliges, laying on his chest between Jensen’s thighs.

"Jay I can’t..." Jensen says breathlessly, thinking his husband means to give him a return blowjob but instead Jared totally ignores his dick, hard and leaking on his stomach. He pushes Jensen's thighs up, knees bent over his chest. He runs his big hands down those flawless white thighs until he gets down to his intended place.

Fuck, this is what he’s really been dreaming of all these past months.

He uses his thumbs to pull Jensen's ass open and expose that small, pink furl. It’s winking and twitching, shuddering at him and Jared bites his lip to keep in the groan, wanting to surprise Jensen with the cool blow of air on the sensitive skin.

"Mmm Jayyy, yes been waiting so long, c'mon." 

Jared looks up to him, heat and love curling in his belly. "Been feeling empty Jen?" He asks, "Been all empty without me?" 

Jensen nods, their eyes connected, the desperation in Jensen’s fucking lighting Jared on fire. He presses his nose into the soft skin of Jensen’s thigh and breathes in. That smell, musky and so intimate, Jensen’s smell. He lowers his face and licks long and heavy over Jensen's hole and the baby soft skin around it.

Jensen sobs above him and then Jared lowers his mouth, latching onto the pink hole and sucking, fucking letting go and just lets himself have this. It was his after all, he eats Jensen shamelessly, lost in the taste and dirtiness of it, of the sweetness and intimacy of Jensen letting him do this. 

When Jensen's ass is almost dripping with spit Jared starts to pet the hole with his tongue and slowly dip it in, teasing Jensen.

"Ahhh," Jensen shudders all over, his legs draped over Jared shoulders just succeeding in pushing himself deeper into Jared's mouth, "Hmmmm, Jared, hurry. Need you babe, need you now."

Jared responds by spearing his tongue into Jensen's little hole, it stretches like it remembers him, it better, he thinks darkly and possessively. He runs his tongue in circles around the hole, tongue fucking it loose and greedy for more, for something harder, longer and bigger. Jensen simply writhes above him, hands gripped in the sheets and eyes squeezed shut.

He draws back, watching the hole gape and shiver, beautiful and so desperate in its helpless emptiness. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning wildly at Jensen as he surges up to kiss him. Jensen buries his hands in Jared’s hair, keeping him there, keeping their tongues battling over the taste of Jensen and he spreads his legs wide on either side of Jared’s body, can feel his rock hard dick between his thighs.

"Please Jared, please c'mon...I know you’re ready."

Jared laughs and reaches under the pillows beside Jensen’s head where he knows there’s bound to be lube stashed. He coats his fingers reaching to roughly push two into Jensen’s hole and messily spread slickness over his walls and entrance and then up to cover himself. He groans and bites his lip as he strokes down his cock and Jensen holds his face and kisses his lips sweetly, comfortingly.

"Make love to me, my love." He says softly, eyes wet with aroused tears and voice shaking with readiness.

Jared pauses, his hands coming back up to grab Jensen’s and thread their fingers together, stretching them far above Jensen's head. He tips his nose down to Jensen’s cute one, "I love you so much." He whispers, his eyes slip closed as they kiss. It’s unlike their other ones. Unhurried and sweet, more about the merging of their souls and thoughts then their bodies.

"I love you too." Jensen whispers against his lips, their eyes fixed on each other as Jared pulls back, places a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, he keeps Jensen’s hands confined in one hand above his head and hooks one of Jensen’s knees over his arm and slides in slowly. 

The groan the rumbles up from his chest is primal and so deep it vibrates their bodies together. "Ahhh...Jay..." Jensen breathily says, his husband's name punched from him when Jared bottoms out. "Oh my god..." Jensen pants eyes shut, twisting his hips anxious for more as he simply feels the feeling of Jared inside him, filling him...he’s there, god, he’s here.

 

"You good?" Jared asks, voice unsteady with the strength it’s taking to hold still.

Jensen nods, eyelids parting to look up at Jared, "Just, it’s been eight months..."

Jared feels the joy and instinctual possession inside at the words. The acknowledgement that he was the only one Jensen wanted or had, he was the one Jensen and his incredible body had been waiting for. 

"Thank you," He says softly, "Thank you for waiting for me." 

He pulls out and thrusts in again slowly, picking up a tortuous oh so sweet rhythm, making Jensen clench his fingers around Jared’s hand and arch, closing his eyes and grinding the back of his head into the mattress.

"Don’t, wouldn’t want anyone else." Jensen manages out, "Ah fuck Jay, so good."

"Yeah?" Jared asks, a satisfied smile on his face, "Feels good to have something filling you up again baby boy?"

Jensen moans so pretty Jared has to lean down and suck a hickey into his neck, right under his ear, sorry babe, he thinks. There won’t be any hiding it in the coming days, when Jared was out with him and fuck...that makes him thrust into Jensen harder than before. He quickens his pace and Jensen arches up so agile and slim against his own bulk.

Jared suddenly moves his hands and grips his waist, pulling them both up...Jensen up onto his lap and cock, lodging himself deeper inside, nudging right up against his sweet spot. Jensen cries out in surprise and the increased pressure inside him, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck hanging on as the larger man begins to fuck up into him.

Jared’s arms are wrapped around Jensen, fingers digging into the long, tenuous muscles of the expanse of his back. They share breaths between them every time as they get punched out of their bodies with Jared’s thrusts into Jensen’s hole, their eyes are connected, the electricity rising between them, the lust and fire building low in their stomachs.

Jensen rests his elbows on Jared’s shoulders, connecting their foreheads as tears fill his eyes, he starts circling his own hips meeting Jared. "Mmm Jay, I’m close." He says softly, and Jared’s hips snap up sharp with all his strength at the sweet quiet admission and the tears trickle down Jensen’s cheeks, the feeling overwhelming. Too much, it was all getting too much so fast.

"Jay please..." he asks, teetering on the edge of blissful gratification.

"No sweet heart," Jared husks, pistoning his cock into Jensen’s tight heat. "Come on my cock, come for me baby boy, just this...just me."

Jensen whimpers, throwing his head back with his eyes squeezed shut. Jared lowers his head and licks over his nipples, drowning in the feeling of being inside him, of owning him so profusely. Jensen cries out, arching his body over Jared’s bent head, one hand cradling the shaggy head to his chest. He lets go between them, the wet heat on Jared’s skin giving him a thrill.

Jensen goes limp in his arms and Jared moves, still inside him, to lay him back again, watching those hazy, half-closed eyes as he fucks into Jensen's loose body. Jensen looks down to him, a sweet smile slowly forming on his lips. He reaches out and grabs Jared’s arm, pulls him down into a messy kiss, Jared gasping heavily as he continues to chase after his own orgasm.

Jensen holds him close with a hand on the back of his neck, "Come for me my love," he whispers against Jared’s ear.

With one last soul deep thrust into Jensen's wet heat Jared groans gutturally and Jensen keens softly, eyes fluttering shut as wet silk heat spills inside him. It makes his still over sensitive nerves shudder, and Jared's eyes fall shut, giving a few last soft thrusts as he lays his head on the mattress beside Jensen's.

He smiles with the soft kiss he feels Jensen ghost on his cheek, "Still alive?" He asks.

Jensen laughs lightly, "Yes, that was amazing babe."

Jared pulls himself up, feels himself slip from Jensen and watches in delight at the uncomfortable, somewhat disappointed look that flashes over Jensen’s eyes before he gets used to it. Though satisfied Jared has to look over Jensen's worn out perfect naked body. His spent cock lying on his stomach that’s coated with the white release, his still trembling thighs and the pucker beginning to ooze his own release.

He can’t resist, two of his fingers scoop up as much of the escaping substance as he can and he presses it back inside, fingers gentle in the used hole. Jensen squirms and moans, the little circle clenching and trying to suck his fingers in more. Jared takes them out watching with hooded eyes as Jensen opens his mouth for what he already knows Jared wants him to do. 

Jared slides the dirty fingers between those perfect lips and groans softly as Jensen closes them around his fingers, the tongue suckling and licking all his come off. Jensen’s eyes watch him the whole time knowing exactly what he was doing, Jared can see the mischief and desire coming back.

"I’m only gettin started with you, baby boy." He says, pulling back his fingers and licking over them himself. Jensen watches with wide eyes, swallowing thickly, then throws himself at Jared, tackling him and rolling ending up on top, straddling him.

"You got me..." Jared says, having obviously not even tried to force Jensen down again. "Do your worst sweetheart."

"I plan to." Jensen says archly, leaning down to kiss him ardently. 

. . .

The sun streaming in on his face wakes him. The room is white and clean around him, the sheets white and soft against his skin. There’s a perfect warmth against him, a head lying on his chest, an arm over his stomach, a knee draped over one of his thighs...this was the dream, his dream...it was the one he was able to come home to over and over again.

Jared takes the moment of quiet to revel in it. The peace of his and Jensen’s bedroom and the safety of their own home. The love and security of Jensen in his arms, sleeping trustingly by his side. He looks down the sexy expanse of Jensen’s back spread out, his own big hand lying on it. The sheets falling just enough to show off the starting curve of his obscene ass.

His hair mussed and perfect and soft from their activities last night, his skin so pale and sprinkled with gorgeous freckles...those lips slightly parted and relaxed against the warm skin of his chest. His muscle-corded arm wrapped around his waist just as possessive as Jared was. It was his, all his.

Jared’s arm tightens around Jensen as he starts to stir beside him, smacking his lips and turning to hide from the sun light in Jared’s chest. He feels Jensen still like he’s remembering again that Jared is for real here with him...thank god. And then he turns his head on Jared’s chest and looks up at him with a lazy, shy smile...How after all these years and everything they’ve gotten up to behind closed doors, Jared has no idea, but it’s still one of the singularly most sexy and sweet things he’s ever seen.

"Good morning baby." Jared says, voice low and rough from sleep. He feels Jensen shiver against him, his content smile on those fucking gorgeous lips only growing.

"Good morning, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> ...the end
> 
> REVIEW FOR ME!!??? ;););)
> 
> My little babies why are they so cute!!?? I love this so much :):):)
> 
> I hope to write more with this ship, or maybe Sam/Dean tell me if you would read that.


End file.
